Thea My Dear
by HunterxColleen
Summary: Fanboy, Chum Chum, The Digidestined boys and their digimon develop crushes on Thea Stilton, but get jealous of every guy she encounters with. Who is the guy that Thea is in love with?
1. Voice Roles

This is sort of a parody of the "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends," episode "Frankie My Dear," and here are the casting roles of the characters, and which movie/show the characters belong to:

_**Sarah Edmondson – Thea Stilton **(Geronimo Stilton)_

_**Joshua Seth – Tai Kamiya **(Digimon Adventure)_

_**Lex Lang – Wargreymon **(Digimon Adventure)_

_**Michael Reisz – Matt Ishida **(Digimon Adventure)_

_**Kirk Thornton – Metalgarurumon **(Digimon Adventure)_

_**Mona Marshall – Izzy Izumi **(Digimon Adventure)_

_**Jeff Nimoy – Megakabuterimon **(Digimon Adventure)_

_**Michael Lindsay – Joe Kido **(Digimon Adventure)_

_**Michael Sorich – Zudomon **(Digimon Adventure)_

_**Wendee Lee – TK Takaishi **(Digimon Adventure)_

_**Dave Mallow – Magnaangemon **(Digimon Adventure)_

_**David Hornsby – Fanboy **(Fanboy and Chum Chum)_

_**Nika Futterman – Chum Chum **(Fanboy and Chum Chum)_

_**Will Arnett – Vlad Vladikoff **(Horton Hears A Who)_

_**Jeff Bennett – Johnny Bravo **(Johnny Bravo)_

_**Marco Grazzini – Alejandro **(Total Drama Island)_

Enjoy the fanfic!


	2. Who's the best guy?

_(At the Rodent's Gazette building, we see Matt helping Thea bringing up some cardboard boxes filled with piles of paper)_

_**MATT: **_"That's the last one from the basement, Thea."

_**THEA: **_"Thanks, Matt."

_(Thea talks on the phone with someone)_

_**THEA: **_"I know, I promised. Look, I really do want to go Rika. I've been looking forward to it all week. You see, I promised my brother that I would file paperwork for him. Yeah, he sure is into duty a lot. Look, I'll catch up with you and Renamon, next time. I'm really sorry. Okay, bye."

_(Thea hangs up the phone, disappointed)_

_**THEA: **_"What a bummer! I mean its Friday night."

_**MATT: **_"What's wrong, Thea?"

_**THEA: **_"I was supposed to go out with my friends, tonight. But I promised Geronimo that I would help him sort out paperwork."

_**MATT: **_"Why don't you go, Thea? I can do all this for you."

_**THEA: **_"No way. You're younger than me. I don't want you to suffer from so much work."

_**MATT: **_"It's okay. I do it for my dad all the time. I organize his bank statements."

_**THEA: **_"Really?"

_**MATT: **_"Yeah, it's easy."

_(We see that Matt has made a good job organizing the paperwork so neatly, and quickly. Thea smiles and grabs Matt)_

_**THEA: **_"Matt, you're the best!"

_(Thea kisses Matt on the cheek and runs off. Matt then touches the spot where Thea kissed him and smiles as if he developed a crush on her. Later, Matt was sorting out the paper work slowly and still has that smile on his face. Then Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon find him)_

_**TK: **_"Matt, there you are!"

_**TAI: **_"We've been looking all over for you."

_**CHUM CHUM:**_ "I'll say."

_**FANBOY: **_"For a second we thought you wouldn't come out bowling with us, but here you are! Found by us!"

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon then realize that Matt is not responding)_

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"_(poking Matt) _Uh, Matt? Buddy, what are you doing?"

_**MATT: **_"_(swooning) _Filing for Thea."

_**IZZY: **_"Filing?"

_**JOE: **_"For Thea?"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"Why would you want to do that?"

_**MATT: **_"_(swooning)_ Because Thea's the best."

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"The best at what?"

_**MATT: **_"_(swooning)_ At everything."

_**ZUDOMON: **_"Okay, that really doesn't make any sense."

_**MATT: **_"_(swooning)_ She's just so awesome."

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"But when is she awesome?"

_**MATT: **_"_(swooning)_ All the time. _(sighing)_"

_**TAI: **_"What are you talking abou-"

_**THEA: **_"_(from a long distance in the hallway) _Thanks for letting me borrow your car, Grandpa!"

_(As Thea walks to the spot where Matt is organizing the paperwork, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon's mouths open as they see Thea is in a pink and purple striped tube-top belly shirt, and bluish-gray Bermuda shorts, while makes a friendly smile at them)_

_**THEA: **_"What do ya think?"

_**FANBOY, CHUM CHUM, DD BOYS, & DD BOY DIGIMON: **_"_(stammering)_"

_**THEA: **_"Aw, you guys are sweet."

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon stare at Thea as she walks out the door)_

_**THEA:**_** "**Bye, guys."

_(When Thea leaves, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon start to smile as if they all developed a crush on her)_

_**TAI: **_"_(swooning) _She's so awesome."

_**FANBOY: **_"And hot!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"_(swooning) _She's so honest."

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"And hot!"

_**MATT: **_"_(swooning) _She's so cool."

_**FANBOY: **_"And hot!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"_(swooning) _She's so hardcore."

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"And hot!"

_**IZZY: **_"_(swooning) _She's so smart."

_**FANBOY: **_"And hot!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"_(swooning) _She's so understanding."

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"And hot!"

_**JOE: **_"_(swooning) _She's so bodacious."

_**FANBOY: **_"And hot!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"_(swooning) _She's so spunky."

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"And hot!"

_**TK: **_"_(swooning) _She's so nice."

_**FANBOY: **_"And hot!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"_(swooning) _She's so kind."

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"And hot!"

_(Thea comes back)_

_**THEA: **_"Oops! I almost forgot. Thanks, Matt. You're the best."

_(Thea blows a kiss to Matt and leaves. While Matt was prepared to have the blown kiss touch him, Tai grabbed it, then Wargreymon, then Metalgarurumon, then Izzy, then Megakabuterimon, then Joe, then Zudomon, then Tk, then Magnaangemon, then Chum Chum, then Fanboy. And just then Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon pounce on Fanboy and they all start to fight for the blown kiss from Thea)_

_**MATT:**_ "Give it back! That was mine!"

_**TAI: **_"Yours?"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"You've gotta be kidding me!"

_**FANBOY: **_"I didn't hear her say it was for you!"

_**MATT: **_"Yes, you did! Now, give it back!"

_**FANBOY: **_"No!"

_(They all start fighting for a long time at night. When it was morning, Matt returns to the Rodent's Gazette building)_

_**MATT: **_"Stupid Metalgarurumon, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon stealing my kiss! They're lucky I'm showing up for them at the Rodent's Gazette, today."

_(When Matt opens the door, he sees Thea happily ballet dancing, while cleaning up)_

_**THEA: **_"Hello, Matt. It's so nice to see you."

_**MATT: **_"Hi, Thea. It's nice to see you, too."

_**THEA: **_"Oh, Matt. Isn't wonderful to be alive?"

_**MATT: **_"Yes. Yes, it is."

_(Thea's eyes widen with happiness)_

_**THEA: **_"especially when you're in love?"

_(Matt smiles with excitement)_

_**MATT: **_"Yes! Yes it is!"

_**THEA: **_"_(swooning) _Oh, Matt. Last night I realized who the guy of my dreams is."

_**MATT: **_"Last night?"

_**THEA: **_"And he's the best!"

_(Matt starts thinking)_

_(FLASHBACK STARTS)_

_**THEA: **_"Matt, you're the best."

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

_**MATT: **_"The best?"

_**THEA: **_"The absolute best!"

_(Thea kisses Matt on the forehead and skips away happily. Matt then goofily smiles, and runs up to tell Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon)_

_**MATT: **_"Hey, guys! Did ya hear! Thea's in love with-"

_(Matt sees that Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon are working out)_

_**TAI: **_"Yeah, she already told us."

_**MATT: **_"Told you what?"

_**IZZY: **_"Thea said she found the guy of her dreams last night and he's the best."

_**MATT: **_"Right. That's me."

_**TAI: **_"Matt, don't be ridiculous. Everyone knows I'm the best."

_**WARGREYMON: **_"Hey, Tai! I thought you said that I was the best!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"Can it, Wargreymon! You know that I'm better than you."

_**MATT:**_ "But last night, Thea called me the best!"

_(Fanboy and Chum Chum laugh)_

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Why would you think Thea would like any of you, guys. Wargreymon's a dragon man. Metalgarurumon's a cyborg wolf. Megakabuterimon's a giant beetle. Zudomon's a sea mammal monster. Magnaangemon's an angel creature."

_**FANBOY: **_"And the rest of you are kids. Thea needs a man."

_**TK:**_ "Well, you two are kids, too!"

_**JOE: **_"And you're not even smart!"

_**FANBOY:**_ "Yeah, but we do more action than all of you."

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon start to argue, until the doorbell rings)_

_**THEA: **_"_(from a long distance downstairs) _Finally! He's here."

_**FANBOY, CHUM CHUM, DD BOYS, & DD BOY DIGIMON: **_"He?"

_(They run downstairs, and see Thea opening the door, with Vlad Vladikoff standing outside with boxes of pizza)_

_**CHUM CHUM, DD BOYS, & DD BOY DIGIMON: **_"VLAD VLADIKOFF!"

_**FANBOY: **_"Who the heck is that?"

_**THEA: **_"I'm so glad you're here, Vlad. Trap didn't have time to cook, tonight."

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon start to glare as Vlad gives Thea the pizza)_

_**ZUDOMON: **_"Just look at him!"

_**TAI: **_"Putting the moves on Thea!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"And giving her pizza!"

_**TK: **_"Who does he think he is?"

_(Matt realizes something)_

_**MATT: **_"Guys, what if this is the guy's Thea's been talking about?"

_**JOE: **_"What?"

_**MATT: **_"_(panicking) _The best! The best! What if Vlad is the best? What if Vlad is the guy Thea's in love with?"

_(Metalgarurumon, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon look concerned, but Fanboy refuses to be convinced)_

_**FANBOY: **_"But I'm better than him."

_**VLAD: **_"I think I have change in my wagon."

_(Thea and Vlad walk to the wagon outside, and Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon look outside the window and seem very worried)_

_**IZZY: **_"Oh my gosh, Matt! You're right!"

_**TAI: **_"Vlad is better than us!"

_**FANBOY: **_"Yeah, I mean just think about it! Like Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon, Zudomon, and Magnaangemon, he's older than us! He's got a job! He's got a wagon! And he's even famous in the Jungle of Nool!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"How can we possibly compete with that?"

_(Outside, Vlad is still counting the money)_

_**THEA: **_"I think I have exact change in the building."

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"They're coming back!"

_**WARGREYMON:**_ "Hide!"

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon hide behind a couch, as Thea and Vlad walk back inside, and Thea walks away to get some change)_

_**FANBOY: **_"Alright, guys. It's time to put our differences aside!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Right!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"Right!"

_**TK: **_"Right!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"Right!"

_**JOE: **_"Right!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"Right!"

_**IZZY: **_"Right!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"Right!"

_**MATT: **_"Right!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"Right!"

_**TAI: **_"Right!"

_**FANBOY: **_"Neither one of us is a match for this perfect specimen of manliness."

_(Vlad trips and accidently breaks a vase)_

_**VLAD: **_"My bad."

_(Back behind the couch)_

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Right!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"Right!"

_**TK: **_"Right!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"Right!"

_**JOE: **_"Right!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"Right!"

_**IZZY: **_"Right!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"Right!"

_**MATT: **_"Right!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"Right!"

_**TAI: **_"Right!"

_**FANBOY: **_"Especially, not Tai!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Right!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"Right!"

_**TK: **_"Right!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"Right!"

_**JOE: **_"Right!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"Right!"

_**IZZY: **_"Right!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"Right!"

_**MATT: **_"Right!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"Right!"

_**TAI: **_"Righ-Hey!"

_**FANBOY: **_"(_puts his hand aside) _Partners?"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**TK: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**JOE: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**IZZY: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**MATT: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**TAI: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon smile evilly)_


	3. Fighting for Thea's love

_(Vlad tries to clean up the pieces of the vase he broke. Then a ball of paper hits him on the head, and when he looks to see where it came from, he sees Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon glaring at him)_

_**JOE:**_ "You think you're so totally awesome, don't you?"

_**VLAD: **_"Huh?"

_**IZZY: **_"Mr. Super Rad Macho Guy, huh?"

_**VLAD:**_ "What are you talking about?"

_**TAI: **_"Get out."

_**VLAD: **_"What?"

_**TAI: **_"I SAID GET OUT!"

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon throw paper balls at Vlad, and Vlad runs away scared out of the door, grabbing the end of his wagon with his claws, and flies away with it down the street)_

_**MATT:**_ "AND STAY OUT!"

_**TK: **_"Yeah!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"Good riddance, Beak Freak!"

_**FANBOY: **_"That will teach you to steal the heart of our beloved Thea!"

_(Vlad stops and flies back to the Rodent's Gazette with his wagon)_

_**DD BOYS & DD BOY DIGIMON: **_"Uh-oh."

_**VLAD: **_"Steal the heart of who?"

_**CHUM CHUM:**_ "_(pointing at Thea) _Her!"

_**TAI: **_"Fanboy, Chum Chum, shut up!"

_(Vlad looks at Thea inside the building, counting the money in her wallet)_

_**VLAD: **_"I stole her heart?"

_(Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon try to shut Fanboy and Chum Chum up)_

_**FANBOY: **_"Yeah, Yucky Birdie! She was ours until you came around!"

_**VLAD: **_"You mean she likes me?"

_**CHUM CHUM:**_ "What are we, speaking French?"

_**FANBOY & CHUM CHUM: **_"SHE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

_(Vlad smiles as if he developed a crush on Thea, and then Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon try to throw more paper balls at him, but he keeps coming)_

_**IZZY: **_"Now look what you've done!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Why is he coming back?"

_**JOE: **_"Shut up and throw!"

_(They keep throwing but Vlad is still coming inside. When Thea is done counting the money, she sees Vlad smiling goofily, while Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon throw paper balls at him)_

_**THEA: **_"Okay. _(gives Vlad the money) _Here's the money for the pizza and here's your tip."

_**VLAD:**_ "A tip? You have no idea what this means to me! I'll treasure it always."

_**THEA: **_"_(feeling uncomfortable) _Right. _(to Fanboy, Chum Chum, DD Boys, and DD Boy Digimon) _You guys want to show Vlad the way out?"

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon are still throwing paper balls at Vlad)_

_**WARGREYMON: **_"We're working on it!"

_(Thea, still feeling uncomfortable walks away)_

_**THEA: **_"Okay. See ya."

_(Vlad stares at Thea walking away, while Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon see that they have no paper balls left)_

_**MATT: **_"Fanboy, we need more ammo!"

_**FANBOY: **_"We're all out!"

_(Vlad starts to freshen up and gets ready to follow Thea)_

_**VLAD: **_"Watch out, Thea. Here I come."

_**FANBOY, CHUM CHUM, DD BOYS, & DD BOY DIGIMON: **_"Aahhh!"

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, and Magnaangemon start to wrestle with Vlad, until the doorbell rings)_

_**THEA: **_"_(calling from a long distance) _Hold on a second, Benjamin. I've been waiting for this guy to show up, all day."

_**FANBOY, CHUM CHUM, VLAD, DD BOYS, & DD BOY DIGIMON: **_"This guy?"

_(Thea opens the door and reveals Johnny Bravo)_

_**FANBOY, CHUM CHUM, VLAD, DD BOYS, & DD BOY DIGIMON: **_"JOHNNY BRAVO!"

_**FANBOY: **_"He's got cool clothes!"

_**VLAD: **_"He's got muscles!"

_**MATT:**_ "He's got sunglasses!"

_**TAI: **_"He's got Elvis hair!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Thea's not in love with Vlad, she's in love with Johnny!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"Everyone, hide."

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, and Vlad hide behind a couch)_

_**THEA: **_"Hi, you must be Johnny Bravo, the guy that my brother wanted to have an interview with. I'm his sister, Thea Stilton."

_(Johnny stares at Thea's face and body while she's eating pizza, and falls in love with her and grabs her hand)_

_**JOHNNY: **_"Oh fair mouse-woman, forgive my discourtesy. For a moment I thought I've died and gone to heaven, but I see now that has been brought to me. So tell me, what have you've been doing in my dreams all my life?"

_**FANBOY: **_"Oh no! He's using lines!"

_**JOHNNY: **_"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?"

_**VLAD: **_"Good ones!"

_**JOHNNY: **_"Is your dad an alien because you are out of this world?"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON:**_ "Really good ones!"

_**JOHNNY: **_"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away. Is there an airport nearby, or is that my heart taking off? If this building was a meat market, you Thea would be prime rib."

_**VLAD: **_"Whoa."

_**FANBOY: **_ "Whoa."

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Whoa."

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"Whoa."

_**TK: **_"Whoa."

_**ZUDOMON: **_"Whoa."

_**JOE: **_"Whoa."

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"Whoa."

_**IZZY: **_"Whoa."

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"Whoa."

_**MATT: **_"Whoa."

_**WARGREYMON: **_"Whoa."

_**TAI: **_"Whoa."

_**THEA: **_"_(feeling uncomfortable) _Okay."

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, and Vlad go back behind the couch)_

_**FANBOY: **_"Alright. Tai. Wargreymon. Matt. Metalgarurumon. Izzy. Megakabuterimon. Joe. Zudomon. Tk. Magnaangemon. Chum Chum. Uh… whatever your name is. It's time to put our differences aside."

_**VLAD: **_"Right!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Right!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"Right!"

_**TK: **_"Right!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"Right!"

_**JOE: **_"Right!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"Right!"

_**IZZY: **_"Right!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"Right!"

_**MATT: **_"Right!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"Right!"

_**TAI: **_"Right!"

_**FANBOY: **_"Neither one of us is a match for this perfect specimen of manliness."

_**VLAD: **_"Right!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Right!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"Right!"

_**TK: **_"Right!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"Right!"

_**JOE: **_"Right!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"Right!"

_**IZZY: **_"Right!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"Right!"

_**MATT: **_"Right!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"Right!"

_**TAI: **_"Right!"

_**FANBOY: **_"Especially, not Tai."

_**VLAD: **_"Right!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Right!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"Right!"

_**TK: **_"Right!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"Right!"

_**JOE: **_"Right!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"Right!"

_**IZZY: **_"Right!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"Right!"

_**MATT: **_"Right!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"Right!"

_**TAI: **_"Right! Hey!"

_**FANBOY: **_"(_puts his hand aside) _Partners?"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**VLAD: **_"_(puts his wing on top) _Partners!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**TK: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**JOE: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**IZZY: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**MATT: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, and Vlad stare and wait for Tai to join in)_

_**TAI: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Fine! But stop saying that!"

_(Back with Johnny and Thea)_

_**JOHNNY: **_"So Thea, you angels of angels. Will you have me?"

_**THEA: **_"Well, you can stay here if that's what you're asking, but I was over guys like you when I was seven."

_**JOHNNY: **_"But-"

_**THEA:**_ "Don't worry. There are other girls out there, for you."

_(Thea walks away)_

_**JOHNNY: **_"Oh cruel fate! Thea, so fair must have casted under the spell of an evil witch, so she might not recognize her one true love! But I will not fail you my dearest! I shall fight for you, till the end! For true love conquers all! And when the going gets tough, the tough get going!"

_(Johnny sees Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, and Vlad looking very angry at him)_

_**JOHNNY: **_"Who the heck are you guys?"

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, and Vlad wrestle Johnny until the doorbell rings)_

_**THEA: **_"_(panicking from a long distance) _Oh no! He's early!"

_**FANBOY, CHUM CHUM, VLAD, JOHNNY, DD BOYS, & DD BOY DIGIMON: **_"He?"

_(Thea runs to the door in a purple tube-top dress)_

_**THEA: **_"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm so nervous! _(to Fanboy, Chum Chum, Vlad, Johnny, DD Boys, and DD Boy Digimon) _How do I look?"

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, Vlad, and Johnny look worried and concerned)_

_**THEA: **_"Okay, good!"

_(Thea opens the door and reveals Alejandro)_

_**FANBOY, CHUM CHUM, VLAD, JOHNNY, DD BOYS, & DD BOY DIGIMON: **_"ALEJANDRO!"

_**THEA: **_"Alejandro, you're early."

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"_(gives Thea a bouquet of roses) _I brought you these."

_**THEA: **_"Aw, you shouldn't have. I'll just go put these in some water. _(whispers to Fanboy, Chum Chum, Vlad, Johnny, DD Boys, and DD Boy Digimon) _He's the guy I was talking about."

_(Thea shows two thumbs up, and goes to Alejandro)_

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"Ready?"

_**THEA: **_"Yep. Don't wait up."

_(As Thea and Alejandro walk out the door, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, Vlad, and Johnny look very angry)_

_**FANBOY: **_"Alright! Chum Chum! Tai! Matt! Izzy! Joe! Tk! Wargreymon! Metalgarurumon! Megakabuterimon! Zudomon! Magnaangemon! What's your name! And Johnny! It's time to put our differences aside!"

_**JOHNNY: **_"Right!"

_**VLAD: **_"Right!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"Right!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"Right!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"Right!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"Right!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"Right!"

_**TK: **_"Right!"

_**JOE: **_"Right!"

_**IZZY: **_"Right!"

_**MATT: **_"Right!"

_**TAI: **_"Right!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Right!"

_**FANBOY: **_"Neither one of us is a match for this perfect specimen of manliness!"

_**JOHNNY: **_"Right!"

_**VLAD: **_"Right!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"Right!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"Right!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"Right!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"Right!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"Right!"

_**TK: **_"Right!"

_**JOE: **_"Right!"

_**IZZY: **_"Right!"

_**MATT: **_"Right!"

_**TAI: **_"Right!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Right!"

_**FANBOY: **_"Especially, not—"

_**TAI: **_"DON'T SAY IT!"

_**FANBOY: **_"Fine. Are we just gonna stand by and let our beloved Thea get by some-some boy-band looking nice car driving bouquet of roses bringing pretty boy?"

_**JOHNNY: **_"Right!"

_**VLAD: **_"Right!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"Right!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"Right!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"Right!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"Right!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"Right!"

_**TK: **_"Right!"

_**JOE: **_"Right!"

_**IZZY: **_"Right!"

_**MATT: **_"Right!"

_**TAI: **_"Right!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Right-wait! I mean no!"

_**JOHNNY: **_"No!"

_**VLAD: **_"No!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"No!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"No!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"No!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"No!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"No!"

_**TK: **_"No!"

_**JOE: **_"No!"

_**IZZY: **_"No!"

_**MATT: **_"No!"

_**TAI: **_"No!"

_**FANBOY: **_"So what's say you my fellow forsaken lovelorn losers, my broken-hearted brothers, my buddies in being brushed off? _(puts his hand aside) _Partners!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**JOHNNY: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**VLAD: **_"_(puts his wing on top) _Partners!"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**TK: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**JOE: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**IZZY: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**MATT: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"

_**TAI: **_"_(puts his hand on top) _Partners!"


	4. A Date with Destiny

_(Thea and Alejandro are at a fancy restaurant)_

_**THEA: **_"Oooh, swanky."

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"Yes, it is."

_(Thea and Alejandro walk to Hovis from "Catscratch,")_

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"Hello, Hovis. We have a reservation. Alejandro."

_**HOVIS: **_"Yes, of course Alejandro. Right this way, please."

_(As Hovis shows Thea and Alejandro their seats, we see Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon, Zudomon, and Magnaangemon with a walkie-talkie hiding behind big plants)_

_**WARGREYMON: **_"_(to walkie-talkie) _They're seated, over."

_**FANBOY: **_"_(on walkie-talkie) _Roger!"

_(Walking in the restaurant, we see Fanboy in a top hat and a mustache, and in a long coat, with Vlad as the arms, with Matt inside, and Tai's legs hanging out. We also see Chum Chum in a top hat and a mustache, and in a long coat, with Tk as the arms, with Izzy inside, and Joe's legs hanging out)_

_**FANBOY: **_"No man's a man without a top hat."

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Or a mustache."

_(Fanboy's mustache falls off)_

_**FANBOY: **_"Uh-oh. Tai, Matt, What's your name, pass it up quick!"

_**VLAD: **_"I told you, my name is Vlad."

_**FANBOY: **_"Whatever! Just pass it up!"

_(Tai, Matt, and Vlad pass the mustache up and put it back on Fanboy's face)_

_**FANBOY: **_"That's better."

_**TK: **_"This is stupid! Matt and I should be on top!"

_**MATT: **_"Yeah, we look more like men than you, two!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Says you, you're just kids."

_**IZZY: **_"Well we told you, you're kids, too! Plus, you're not even smart!"

_**FANBOY: **_"Yeah, but we do more action than you."

_**TAI:**_ "Excuse us, we hate to interrupt your conversation but—"

_**JOE: **_"We're on a mission here!"

_**FANBOY: **_"Right! To the door!"

_(Tai and Joe walk to the door, and Vlad opens the door, for Johnny to come in)_

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) Milady."_

_(They still wait)_

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) Milady?"_

_(They still wait)_

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Will you get in here?"

_(Johnny comes in, dressed as a woman annoyed, and Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon, Zudomon, and Magnaangemon giggle)_

_**JOHNNY: **_"I hate you."

_**FANBOY: **_"Ahem!"

_**JOHNNY: **_"Oh, right. _(disguised voice) _I hate you."

_(Tai, Joe, and Johnny walk to Hovis)_

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(disguised voice) _Nine-I mean three, please."

_**HOVIS: **_"Do you have a reservation?"

_(At the seats where Alejandro and Thea are seating)_

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"So what do you do know, that you've graduated?"

_**THEA: **_"Well, I work at my brother's place, you know you were there when you picked me up. I'm a special correspondent for newspapers, stories, and stuff."

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"Wow, that's neat."

_(Tai, Joe, and Johnny walk to where Thea and Alejandro are sitting)_

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _Why, Thea. Fancy meeting you here!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(disguised voice)_ Yes, how long has it been?"

_**THEA: **_"Fanboy? Chum Chum?"

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _Why, Thea you silly girl! I can't believe you still call us that."

_(Alejandro stares at Thea, and Thea nervously giggles)_

_**THEA: **_"_(whispering) _What are you doing here?"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(disguised voice) _Why, we're on a dinner date. And please call us by our first names, Frank and Carl."

_**THEA: **_"Frank Fanboy and Carl Chum Chum?"

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice)_ Yes. And this is our date Johnny-Jonathana."

_**JOHNNY: **_"_(disguised voice) _How do you do?"

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"Nice to meet you?"

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _Don't mind if we do."

_(Tai, Joe, and Johnny sit down with Alejandro and Thea)_

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"So how do you know Thea?"

_**THEA: **_"Well they-"

_(Johnny grabs Thea's hand)_

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(disguised voice)_ We're Thea's ex-boyfriends."

_**THEA: **_"NO, YOU ARE NOT!"

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _Why, Snookums. How can you deny our love? We went out for twenty years."

_(Alejandro gets confused)_

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"How old did you say you were?"

_**THEA: **_"I'm Twenty-five!"

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"So you've been dating since…"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(disguised voice) _Thirty-seven, yes."

_(Tk shows Chum Chum the correct number)_

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(disguised voice) _I mean five. We went to college together."

_**THEA: **_"Alejandro, these two are wackos in suits!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(disguised voice) _Why Sugar-Puss. Stop being silly."

_(Fanboy talks with Alejandro)_

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _She's just upset, because we dumped her a week, ago."

_**THEA: **_"NO, YOU DID NOT!"

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _Sorry, a week and a half, ago."

_(Johnny gives Thea a piece of paper that says "Do you have a map?")_

_**THEA: **_"Do you have a map? Why?"

_**JOHNNY: **_"_(disguised voice)_ I keep getting lost in your eyes."

_(Thea pushes a plate of steak in front of Fanboy)_

_**THEA: **_"Alright, I've got your game! Here! Eat, Mr. Real Man."

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _Uh…don't mind if I do."

_(Thea, Chum Chum, Alejandro, Johnny stare at Fanboy)_

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _Don't mind if I do eat some food."

_(Back behind big plants, Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon, Zudomon, and Magnaangemon stare at Fanboy)_

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _Don't mind if I do pick up a fork and eat some of the food that is on the plate on the table in front of me."

_(Vlad picks up a spoon and tries to get the steak with it)_

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice)_ Oh, silly me. A spoon can't pick up a steak!"

_(Vlad gets rid of the spoon and grabs the fork)_

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _There we go!"

_(Vlad puts the fork through the steak)_

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _Now to lift it up into my mouth."

_(Vlad picks up the steak, but can't reach Fanboy's mouth, so Fanboy tries to put the steak into his mouth, and just grabs it with his teeth and eats the bite of it)_

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _Mmmm! Exquisite! So did Thea ever tell you how we met?"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(disguised voice) _Well, we were busy studying at millionaire school learning how to be a millionaire…"

_(Thea gets angry and tries to kick Chum Chum but kicks Joe, and Chum Chum is still talking. Thea tries to kick Chum Chum, but kicks Joe again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, but Chum Chum still talks as Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon, Zudomon, and Magnaangemon watch)_

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(disguised voice) _….So we went up to her and said, hey baby. We're gazillionaires."

_(Tk points down for Chum Chum)_

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(disguised voice) _Excuse me, for a moment."

_(Chum Chum looks down at Joe's angry face)_

_**JOE: **_"_(whispering) _Get on with it!"

(Chum Chum comes back up)

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _Jonathana, don't you and Thea need to powder your noses?"

_**JOHNNY: **_"_(disguised voice)_ Why yes, of course! Time for some girl talk!"

_(Johnny picks up Thea and runs to the girls' restroom)_

_**THEA: **_"Alejandro, I'm so sorry. I don't even know-"

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Take your time."

_(Once Johnny and Thea go into the girls' restroom, Alejandro glares at Fanboy and Chum Chum)_

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"_(to walkie-talkie) _Now's your chance!"

_**MATT: **_"_(whispering) _Now's our chance!"

_(Fanboy and Chum Chum glare at Alejandro)_

_**FANBOY: **_"_(disguised voice) _Now, listen you!"

_(Alejandro gets up, and reveals he had a clothes line with him, by pulling the string which reveals to be attached to Fanboy and Chum Chum)_

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"_(disguised voice) _Hey! Hey! Whoa, buddy!"

_(Alejandro pulls the string tighter, and takes Fanboy and Chum Chum out of the coats, revealing Vlad holding on to Fanboy, Matt holding on to Vlad, Tai holding on to Matt, Tk holding on to Chum Chum, Izzy holding on to Tk, and Joe holding on to Izzy. And it also reveals that it was attached to Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon, Zudomon, and Magnaangemon, lifting them up and dragging them to the spot where Fanboy, Chum Chum, Vlad, Tk, Matt, Izzy, Tai, and Joe are)_

_**ALEJADRO: **_"Just as I thought! Pathetic! Simply pathetic!"

_(Alejandro lets go of the rope, bringing Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, and Vlad down on the ground, as the top hats and mustaches fly off of Fanboy and Chum Chum)_

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"You thought you can muscle in on my territory, huh? Well I didn't spend all night playing Mr. Nice Guy just to have a bunch of losers show up trying to steal my property!"

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, and Vlad get angry)_

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Property?"

_**TAI: **_"Property?"

_**MATT: **_"Property?"

_**IZZY: **_"Property?"

_**JOE: **_"Property?"

_**TK: **_"Property?"

_**WARGREYMON: **_"Property?"

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"Property?"

_**ZUDOMON: **_"Property?"

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"Property?"

_**VLAD: **_"Property?"

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"Thea is not your property!"

_**FANBOY: **_"Yeah! We saw her first, so she's our property!"

_(Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, and Vlad stare at Fanboy, as if he said something stupid)_

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"Oh, I get it. You guys thought Thea was sweet on you. Let me clue you guys in on something. Thea's just being nice to you, because she feels sorry for you."

_**CHUM CHUM: **_ "Nuh-uh!"

_**MATT: **_"Thea's nice to us because she's cool!"

_**TAI: **_"And Thea's nice to us because she likes us!"

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"What on Earth, makes you guys think Thea would like, scratch that, ANY girl would like _(points at Vlad) _A molting, gluttonous bird, _(points at Magnaangemon) _an angel creature, _(points at Zudomon) _a sea mammal monster, _(points at Megakabuterimon) _a giant beetle, _(points at Metalgarurumon) _a cyborg wolf,_ (points at Wargreymon) _a dragon man, _(points at Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, and Tk) _a kid…"

_**FANBOY: **_"See? We told ya."

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"_(points at Faboy and Chum Chum) _...And a crazy-head?"

_**FANBOY & CHUM CHUM: **_"Hey!"

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"When she can go out with a guy like me!"

_(Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, and Vlad start to feel sad, hurt, and defeated)_

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"Yeah, that's what I thought! Now get out of here! _(turns back and walks away) _You guys were lucky I don't kick you're bu-_(notices Thea in front of him) _Ha ha ha ha ha! Thea!"

_(Thea glares at Alejandro, because she heard everything, including the part about him insulting Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, and Vlad, which made her really angry)_

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"I thought you were powdering your nose."

_**THEA: **_"I powdered it, before I left!"

_(Johnny walks out of the girls' restroom with a black eye)_

_**JOHNNY: **_"She's so cute, when she's mad."

_(Thea walks angrily at Alejandro, with Alejandro looking nervous)_

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"So, it's not what it looks like?"

_**THEA: **_"If I hadn't dine for any time I heard that one."

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"_(gives Tk a noogie) _No, really. I was just palling around with the kids, over here. The cute little guys."

_**THEA: **_"You mean my friends?"

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"_(puts Tk down) _Oh, those were your friends?"

_(Thea still walks up angrily at Alejandro)_

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"Hey, Thea. Did I mention how awesome you look in that dress?"

_(Thea still looks angry and puts her fist into the palm of her hand)_

_**ALEJANDRO: **_"_(whiny voice) _Mommy!"

_(The screen goes black with loud banging sounds, and then the scene changes to Thea, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, Vlad, and Johnny eating pizza)_

_**TK: **_"That was amazing, Thea!"

_**TAI: **_"I still can't believe you gave Alejandro a nose-bleed!"

_**CHUM CHUM: **_"Yeah!"

_**FANBOY: **_"And then you gave him the atomicest atomic-wedgie, I've ever seen!"

_**THEA: **_"Yeah. I can't believe he wears briefs. What a dork."

_**MATT: **_"We're sorry, we ruined your date."

_**THEA: **_"Ruined it? You guys did me favor. That guy was a macho jerk. No offense, Johnny."

_**JOHNNY: **_"_(with a bag of frozen peas on his black eye) _None taken."

_**THEA: **_"Besides, I have friends like you. I don't need a man."

_**JOHNNY: **_"I'm not a man, I'm a teenager who's mistaken as a man."

_**VLAD: **_"I'm not a man, I'm a black-bottomed eagle."

_**MAGNAANGEMON: **_"I'm not a man, I'm an angel creature."

_**ZUDOMON: **_"I'm not a man, I'm a sea mammal monster."

_**MEGAKABUTERIMON: **_"I'm not a man, I'm a giant beetle."

_**WARGREYMON: **_"I'm not a man, I'm a dragon man."

_**METALGARURUMON: **_"I'm not a man, I'm a cyborg wolf."

_**TAI: **_"Tk, Joe, Izzy, Matt, and I aren't men, we're just kids."

_**FANBOY:**_ "Hey, Chum Chum and I can beat that. We're not even smart."

_(Thea sees that Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tai, Wargreymon, Matt, Metalgarurumon, Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Joe, Zudomon, Tk, Magnaangemon, Vlad, and Johnny all have a liking to her)_

_**THEA: **_"Oh, man."

_THE END!_


End file.
